300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy May Day (2018.04.28)
Event Website: 'http://activity.jumpw.com/mayday/ 1st Part: Card Flip Game Event Time *'Start: '28 April 2018 *'End: '4 May 2018 Event Rule #Daily login to the game to unlock the 1st card #Daily obtain 1 victory from Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock the 2nd card. #Daily stay online for 3 hours within the game & top up any amount of Diamonds to the game to unlock the 3rd card. #Upon unlocking all cards, each card will give you a number, for a total of 3 numbers from 3 cards. If you meet the combination requirements in the reward list, you will receive the corresponding reward. #Virtual rewards will be given directly to the player's in-game mail. Physical rewards will be sent to player's address (only Chinese Region) within 30 working days after the reward is announced. #The data of all cards will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. Reward List #'Grand Prize: 'The 1st player who draws a lucky number (300) will obtain the following rewards: ##Level 7 Random Gem Chest x 1 ##Graphic Card GTX1060 (2500 Yuan) x 1 #'1st Prize: 'The 1st ~ 5th players who draw a set of 3 identical numbers (999, 888, 777...etc) will obtain the following rewards: ##Level 6 Random Gem Chest x 1 ##Razer Gaming Mouse (300 Yuan) x 1 #'2nd Prize: ' Players who draw a set of 2 identical numbers (989, 311, 224...etc) will obtain the following rewards: ##Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 2 #'rd Prize: ' Players who draw a set of numbers with a combined value from left to right less than 300 (001 ~ 299) will obtain the following rewards: ##'Gold Coin x 1888 2nd Part: Wheel of Fortune Event Time *'Start: '''28 April 2018 *'End: 4 May 2018 Event Rule #Daily login on the website to get 1 chance to draw the reward. #Daily get victories (Eternal Arena x Eternal Battlefield) to get 1 chance to draw the reward. #Daily top up any amount of Diamonds to 300 Heroes to get 1 chance to draw the reward. #The data of all available chances will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. #Virtual rewards will be given directly to the player's in-game mail. Physical rewards will be sent to player's address (only Chinese Region) within 30 working days after the reward is announced. Reward List #Physical Rewards: ##'''300 Girls Juice Can (300英雄妹汁) x 1 (30 Items Available) ##'300 Heroes Limited Edition Album' x 1 (300英雄画册) (20 Items Available) ##'Power Bank' (小米充电宝) x 1 (10 Items Available) #Virtual Rewards: ##Thanking for participating (非酋附体,谢谢参与) ##2 extra chances to draw the reward (欧皇附体转盘机会) ##Double Gold Card (3 Days) (3天双倍金币卡) x 1 ##Double Experience Card (7 Days) (7天双倍经验卡) x 1 ##Daily Box (常魔盒) x 1 ##Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest (装备升级符宝箱) x 1 ##Level 3 Random Gem Chest (3级随机宝石箱) x 1 3rd Part: Gold & Silver Lucky Stars Event Time *'Start: '''28 April 2018 *'End: 4 May 2018 Event Rule #Daily top up any amount of Diamonds to 300 Heroes to get a golden lucky star to light up 1 time. #Daily get victories greater than or equal to 3 games to get a silver lucky star to light up 1 time. #After the light on the stars is turned on, the lucky draw can be conducted. The data of all available chances to draw will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. #Virtual rewards will be given directly to the player's in-game mail. Physical rewards will be sent to player's address (only Chinese Region) within 30 working days after the reward is announced. Reward List #Golden Lucky Star: has a chance to grant one of the following rewards: ##Level 6 Random Gem Chest x 1 ##Level 5 Random Gem Chest x 1 ##Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 ##Level 3 Random Gem Chest x 1 ##Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 ##'''Gold Coin x 666 ##Physical Reward: Graphic Card GTX1060 x 1 (Only 1 item available) #Silver Lucky Star: has a chance to grant one of the following rewards: ##Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 ##Random Epic Skin Package x 1 ##Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 ##Random All Skins Package ##Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 3 ##'Gold Coin' x 233 ##Physical Reward: Razer Gaming Mouse x 1 (Only 5 item available) ---- ----